


Centipede's Foot

by riani1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riani1/pseuds/riani1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred considers Spike's intangible predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centipede's Foot

Fred stared at her calculations, followed them from her white board, across the section of window, then down onto the countertop. "Hmph."

Angel looked up from where he was trying to sneak a piece of water chestnut from Wes' moo goo gai pan. "What's up, Fred?"

She looked up and stared at the strange inner space that lives in physicists' brains, then looked over at Spike. "How do you do it?"

Spike jumped and dropped the beaker he'd been practicing his solid-by-willpower skills with. "What! I didn't! I've only been able to pick things up for a couple of days now, and I wasn't anywhere near there, and the Poof doesn't need six different bottles of hair conditioner anyway."

"What!"

Fred ignored both Angel's outrage and Wes' stifled laughter. "How do you sit in chairs?"

Spike gave her a very concerned look. "I bend my knees and hips and sit. How do you do it?"

"But what makes you not fall through? You walk through walls and tables and stuff. How come you were able to sit and stand on floors and all that before you knew how to make yourself solid?"

Spike started to answer, hesitated, and began to think. The thinking quickly segued into uncertainty, then to dismay as he began sinking down through the floor. "Oh, bug--" And he was gone.

Angel laughed out loud. "Do you think he'll stop before he gets to the molten core of the planet? Does anybody else hope he doesn't?"

Fred all but stamped her foot. "Now, that makes no sense either. I can understand that he was doing willpower before without knowing it, but why would gravity work on him? It's not like he's got mass."

"Nope, High Anglican, from what I saw, back in the day." Angel was still beaming.

Wesley frowned at him, but refrained from smacking his boss' fingers with the chopsticks he was trying to eat with before Angel got it all. "Really, Angel, any more of these outbursts, and I'm going to become concerned about the state of your soul."

The patented "I was an evil bastard and I must pay (tm)" look appeared on Angel's face. "No, don't worry about my soul. I know he's bound to come back." The grin began escaping. "I bet he falls through the sewers before he figures out how to stop himself." He nearly giggled as he snitched a piece of chicken..


End file.
